Basket, Love To You
by ZiaZia19
Summary: Tentang Luhan dan basket, tentang Sehun dan ujiannya..dan tentang mimpi mereka berdua. Sebuah kerja keras yang akan dibayar mahal suatu hari nanti Hanhun/AU/ OOC/ Sho-ai/ Krishun-brothership


**Basket, Love to You**

Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun EXO

Other : ALL MEMBER EXO, Siwon SJ, Yoona SNSD, Luna f(x)

Genre : Family, Drama, School life

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel **5cm, Phobia, Love Examination, Saranghaeyo**

.

.

Tentang sebuah perjuangan tiada habis untuk mengejar sebuah mimpi.

Tentang Luhan dan basket, tentang Sehun dan ujiannya

Mengingatkan kita untuk selalu berdoa dan berusaha.

Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini

.

.

ZiaZia19 Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

...

**Luhan POV**

"Bu, apa Luna sudah berangkat?" putra kedua dari Choi itu memakan rotinya dengan pelan. Sedikit merasakan ada gosong di bagian cokelat roti isi itu.

"Sudah, ia bilang ingin mengurus pentas seni sekolahnya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan rasa rotinya? Adikmu yang membuat." Aku langsung tersedak saat merasakan ada rasa pahit yang benar-benar menyiksa tenggorokanku

"Pelan-pelan. Adikmu itu ingin membuat roti isi kesukaanmu, tapi, salah menekan tombol_ coaster_-nya. Jadi, yah, begitulah." Aku meminum airnya dan mengurut leherku, sedikit rasa pahit masih tertinggal.

"ya sudah Bu, aku berangkat dulu." Aku mengambil kunci mobilkum, berpamitan pada Ibu, dan berangkat menuju kampusku. Sebenarnya, tak ada mata kuliah hari ini. Tapi, sebagai anggota basket inti, sepertinya aku harus menurut pada sang ketua yang menurutku sangat sangat anti bicara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu. Hah, aku hanya mendengus kalau membicarakan sahabatku yang sangat anti sosialisasi itu. Tapi, kalau kau mengenalnya, ada poin bagus untukku.

Yonsei University, kampusku memang akan mengikuti pertandingan basket nasional. Namun, aku menjadi ingat ketika ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengikuti kegiatan basket. Ia ingin aku menjadi penerus perusahaan yang sudah dibangunnya dengan susah payah. Kepalaku terasa ingin mendidih ketika mengingat kemarin aku bersitegang dengan Tuan Choi itu. Kuakui, aku dan ayah sejak dulu memang berbeda pendapat tentang apapun!

Bahkan, sampai hobi, akupun harus mengalah kepada ayah yang memasukkanku ke SMU yang klub basketnya jauh tertinggal. aku menerimanya meski dengan berat hati, aku tak tega menolak karena sang Ibu membujuknya dengan harapan supaya Luhan cepat akur dengan ayahnya, kalau tidak, adiknya akan menjadi korban.

Drrrttt...Drrrrttt

"Yeoboseyo?"

'_Luhan Oppa, kau sudah memakan roti buatanku? Hehe, maaf sedikit gosong.'_

"_Gwaenchana_, baby Lu.."

'_jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau tak sadar kau juga Lu, Oppa?'_

"Tapi, aku manly...dan aku laki-laki. Dan panggilan itu sudah dari dulu untukmu."

'_ya sudah, maaf sekali lagi, Oppa. Saranghae.'_

"nado."

KLIK!

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar suara adiknya, Choi Luna. Ia bersekolah di SMU Yunggosang. Satu sekolah dengan orang yang kucintai. Eh, jangan bilang kepada siapa-siapa. Nanti, jika ketuanya tahu, aku bisa di skors satu minggu karena melanggar aturan basket disana. Kenapa? Karena, Kris menginginkan supaya semua anggotanya bisa fokus saat bermain basket, terutama menjelang pertandingan yang akan digelar di Jamsil satu bulan lagi.

Sampai di kampus, aku segera memarkir mobil audyku dan membawa tas khusus untuk latihan. Hari ini, aku akan berlatih basket di ruang indoor gedung olahraga kampus. Aku memasuki ruang ganti, dan mendapati Kai, Chanyeol, Zelo, dan Kris yang sedang mengatur strategi. Jangan lupakan Kang Han Ryeo, Shim Jae Won, Jung Jae Joon(aku sering memanggilnya _JJJ_, karena awalaannya semua J) Byun Soo Bil, Jang Yeo Ri, dan terakhir Kwon Sanghyun yang menjadi cadangan.

"Kau telat lima menit." aku tersenyum tipis. Belum berani tertawa atau mengatakan yang aneh-aneh, mengingat tadi malam aku baru saja-ah, lupakan. Aku tidak mau membahas tentang itu lagi.

"Lebam lagi? Kapan kau akan mulus Luhan!" ucapan Soo Bil diakhiri gelak tawa dari semua orang, kecuali Kris. Yah, orang itu bukan kapten disini. Tapi, ia bisa sangat bagus merancang strategi yang akan dimainkan oleh Yonsei melawan SNU. Mudah-mudahan, ketua sekaligus pelatihnya itu mau memberi sedikit keringanan dalam mengurus latihan untuk pertandingan dua minggu lagi.

"Kita mulai latihan kali ini. Luhan, Chanyeol, Soo Bil, Sanghyun, dan Jae Joon satu tim. Kai, Zelo, Han Ryeo, Jae Won, dan Yeo Ri satu tim. Kita mulai!"

PRIT!

Soo Bil mengejar Zelo yang hendak memasukkan bola, tangannya naik turun seperti burung. Aku tahu, Zelo staminanya sangat bagus. Ia sangat menguasai lemparan _overhead_. Tidak salah kalau ia dijadikan _point guard_ di tim kami. Saat ia berhasil merebut bola dari Zelo, Han Ryeo dan Jae Won menghadang dari sisi sayap kanan, membuatnya sedikit linglung. Aku berlari, namun, tanpa dugaanku, Soo Bil langsung menembakkan bola ke ring...tentu saja, hasilnya pasti..

"_Out_...lagi? bisakah kau bekerja sama dengan tim-mu Soo Bil!?" sahabatku itu jika sedang melatih akan sangat serius, keras, dan disiplin. Itu sebabnya ia akan memberikan pengarahan bahkan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya latihan, seriuslah saat kau bertanding nanti." Aku tersenyum saat ia mengangguk. Latihan segera dilanjutkan. Aku segera merebut bola dan ketika Yeo Ri dan Kai menghadang, aku segera melakukan _blind pass_ dan diterima Chanyeol. Untunglah ia bisa diajak kerja sama. Jujur, Kris sangat mahir, ia melakukan latihan ini dengan pembagian yang menurutku sangat pas. Kami tim penyerang, dan Kai tim bertahan. Maka dari itu, untuk menjebol pertahanan dari mereka cukup sulit, untung saja, setelah berhasil lepas dari penjagaan, aku berlari ke daerah pinggir lapangan untuk menangkap _lay up_ dan Jae Joon. Yaaa...dan masuk! Kau hebat Luhan, hehe..

"Luhan hyung! Semangat!" aku berhenti mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat, aku menoleh ke arah bangku penonton. Sehun, pacarku, tersenyum manis kearahku. Ah, ia pasti membolos untuk melihat pangerannya bertanding, ahay! Aku mengacungkan jempolku padanya, dan kembali konsentrasi ke permainan. Staminaku langsung bertambah ketika melihat senyumnya itu.

"Luhan!" aku menoleh ke arah Sanghyun yang membawa bola sangat jauh dariku, entah kenapa, ia dengan nekat melemparkannya dengan teknik _baseball_ dan syukurlah, bisa kutangkap. Saat aku berbalik, aku dihadang oleh Kai, sahabat, sekaligus rivalku berebut Sehun. Aku tahu ia tidak suka melihat Sehun disini untuk menyemangatiku, tapi, aku ingin ia belajar untuk tidak menjadi egois. Terkadang, aku tertawa mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak pantas berkata seperti itu, karena kenyataannya aku memang egois jika menyangkut ayahku.

**^.^**

** Basket, Love To You **

**^.^**

"Hyung..kamu lebam lagi? Sudah Sehun bilang untuk tidak berkelahi! Bagaimana ketika kau balapan dengan mobilmu itu, dengan teknik...apa yang kau bilang? _Drif_? Ah! _Drifting_! Pasti ada yang protes denganmu, dan memukulmu sampai biru lebam seperti ini. Sudut bibirmu sobek lagi! Hyung! Bisakah kau berhenti untukku?" aku mendengar Sehun yang berceloteh panjang pendek. Ia suka Sehunnya yang cerewet, Sehunnya yang mengomel ketika ia sedang kesal, Sehunnya yang menangis ketika melihatnya cidera, dan Sehunnya yang dengan sabar mencintainya selama dua tahun ini. Cukup lama kan?

"_Yeoppoda._" Aku sangat suka melihatnnya tersipu dengan pipi merah merona seperti itu. Aku terkikik melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya dan berhenti mengusap luka lebam di sudut bibirku. Sehunna, Sehunna. Aku meraih tangannya yang putih bersih dan sangat lembut itu, dan menggesekkannya pelan di pipiku.

"Chagi...lihat aku." Aku mengangkat dagunya, tapi, aku terdiam saat melihat celana di bagian pahanya terkena tetesan air. Jangan bilang Sehun menangis lagi, tidak. Aku tidak mau ia menangis karenaku. Aku sangat benci melihat Sehun yang murung seperti ini.

"Ayo..lihat aku, angkat kepalamu." Dengan sabar, aku mengangkat dagunya. Dugaanku benar, ia menangis. Hidungnya memerah, dan jejak bulir air mata masih mengalir di pipi putihnya. Aku mengusapnya pelan. Menikmati wajah Sehunniku yang sangat manis.

"_Uljima.._" aku mengecup keningnya dan mengusak rambutnya, tapi, tanpa dugaan, ia langsung memelukku. Dapat kurasakan bahunya naik turun, dan bahuku basah. Tuhan,,,aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Hyung..kumohon...berhentilah...berkelahi..hiks.." aku mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Sehun...seharusnya, kamu tidak disini. Kamu besok ada pengayaan untuk persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas kan?" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Maafkan pangeranmu ini Sehun, tapi pangeranmu ini mengemban tugas dari Raja Kris itu untuk memenangkan Yonsei di Jamsil, dan memenangkan hasil taruhan di balap mobil nanti malam.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian! Sehun hanya khawatir pada Luhan hyung. Sehun tidak mau.."

CUPP

"aku tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini, ada tugas yang harus kamu turuti." Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan. Menangkup wajahnya dan sedikit memainkan pipinya yang tembam. Ah, Kris, adikmu terlalu menggemaskan. Kubawa pulang bolehkan, hihihi.

"Jangan berpikiran kotor tentang adikku Luhan!" dan, dugaanku benar lagi.

"Hyung jangan seperti itu, luka lebamnya masih belum sembuh benar." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati kami. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan menyodorkan bubble tea kearah Sehun.

"Han, aku titip Sehun. Aku mau pergi dengan Suho." Dengan cepat aku mengangguk. Aku ingin memperbaiki hati Sehun yang sepertinya tidak baik ini. Sepertinya, aku harus menunda untuk mengajarinya materi yang akan ia hadapi dalam ujian kenaikan kelasnya itu. Aku tersenyum melihat Sehun sedang merapikan barangku, walau aku tahu, ia tidak bisa terlalu rapi dalam hal itu. Tapi, tidak apa-apalah. Aku menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Mau ke taman bermain?" Sehun menatapku sejenak, tersenyum tipis, dan menunduk. Hei, ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Hyung...bisakah, kau mengajariku materi tentang akuntansi? Aku bingung tentang itu. Lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah saja, di rumah soalnya kosong." Aku menyeringai mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu. Aku berjalan memutarinya, dan menggigit pelan lehernya, menghasilkan desahan yang sangat kusuka itu keluar dari bibir pink Sehunku.

"Eunghhh...Luhanh..hyunghh.."

"Jangan berbuat mesum Luhan!" aku terkekeh mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak santai, menatapku tajam. Sebenarnya, aku heran, kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan seperti itu ketika ia juga sedang ingin dengan Baekhyun? Dasar!

"Hyung...bisakah kau berhenti berkelahi?" cicit Sehun. Apa ia terlalu takut aku terluka? Tapi, aku hanya bisa melampiaskan emosiku dengan berkelahi. Tidak mungkin aku meluapkannya dengan 'memakai' Sehun. Itu akan sangat tidak manusiawi, dan aku tidak mau melihat Sehun menangis.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau diam saja!? Katakan padaku kalau.."

"AKU TIDAK BISA SEHUN-AH!" tunggu, apa aku membentaknya? Tidak! Tidak! Jangan air mata itu lagi, aku tak suka melihat itu.

"Sehunnie.." sukses! Yah! Aku berhasil membuatnya menangis, bahkan dihadapanku. Apa aku terlalu keras padanya? Saat aku akan memeluknya, Sehun langsung berlari menjauh. Maafkan aku chagiya...tapi, aku punya beberapa alasan untuk tidak berhenti dengan dunia perkelahian ini. Maafkan aku..

**^.^**

** Basket, Love To You **

**^.^**

**Sehun POV**

Apa aku terlalu memaksa Luhan hyung untuk berhenti? Tapi itu untuk kebaikannya. Aku takut melihatnya datang kerumahku dalam kondisi mabuk dan wajah penuh lebam. Aku tidak mau melihat Luhan hyung seperti itu. Aku tidak mau. Dengan perlahan, aku mengusap air mataku. Dan mengambil ponselku.

**13 Mei 2011 at 20.50**

**From : Prince Luhan**

_Maafkan aku, apa aku membentakmu terlalu keras?_

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya aku juga takut melihatnya seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah membentakku bahkan saat ia sedang marah sekalipun. Tapi, apa aku terlalu kekanakkan? Kris hyung, tolong Sehun..

**13 Mei 2011 at 20.53**

**From : Bubble baby**

_Sehun yang salah hyung, maafkan Sehun, ya...hyung, Sehun berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi, Sehun janji!_

**13 Mei 2011 at 21.00**

**From : Prince Luhan**

_Tidak Sehun, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal yang membuatmu bersedih. Kamu mau bubble tea besok?_

Bubble tea? Mau sekali! Dengan semangat, aku langsung mengiriminya permintaanku.

**13 Mei 2011 at 21.05**

**From : Bubble Baby**

_Mau sekali Hyung! Besok traktir Sehun satu minggu menjelang ujian! Sehun tidak mau Luhan hyung menolak!_

Dengan sedikit seperti ini, aku bisa minta bubble tea. Semoga, besok aku bisa melihat Luhan hyung yang ceria lagi. Aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi latihannya dengan masalah belajarku. Tapi, bukannya itu bertepatan dengan hari terakhir aku ujian? Dan aku sudah berjanji akan mensupport dirinya! Kris hyung, tolong Sehun, kali ini saja...

**13 Mei 2011 at 21.15**

**From : Prince Luhan**

_Tidur, sudah malam. Sampai besok baby...semoga tidur nyenyak. Saranghae._

**13 Mei 2011 at 21.17**

**From : Bubble Baby**

_Nado, hyung.._

Semoga, Luhan hyung bisa menang saat bertanding dengan SNU. Semoga Luhan hyung tidak mendapat halangan yang berat, semoga diberi kelancaran. Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat fotoku dengan Luhan yang berangkulan di Lotte World.

"Semoga kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik hyung..." dan aku menutup mataku untuk tidur.

**^.^**

** Basket, Love To You **

**^.^**

**Luhan Pov**

"Eh, Luhan! Tolong ganti lampu basement, Ibu akan berbelanja di warung depan kompleks." Aku menurunkan koranku. Tunggu, lampu basement? Bukannya itu adalah ruangan dengan langit-langit paling tinggi di rumahku? Ya tuhan! Kenapa harus aku? Eh, tapi, yang ada di rumah hanya aku ya? hah, jika Lee Won hyung pulang, ia pasti bisa diandalkan dan aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang dan damai. Tapi, ia sedang menempuh skripsinya. Dan, tunggu, apa aku harus melawan kakakku? Yonsei dan SNU akan bertemu dalam partai final pertandingan basket.

"Aku pulang." Lee Won hyung tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus daripada minggu lalu. Melihatnya membawa tas dan setumpuk makalah yang aku yakin itu sebagai bahan presentasi untuk sidang skripsinya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Perlu bantuan untuk membawakan tas?" Lee Won hyung hanya menggeleng, aku sudah menduga hal itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi, aku masih kuat. Lebih baik, kau betulkan lampu basement. Akan tidak nikmat jika memperbaiki mobil tanpa lampu. Sangat gelap. Dan aku tidak mau melihat sadako atau hal apapun, Luhan."

"Perlu kubantu Oppa?" aku mengangguk. Luna mengikutiku ke arah gudang, mengambil tangga lipat dan membawanya bersama.

"Ingat, jangan lepaskan peganganmu. Jika aku jatuh, aku bisa absen pada pertandingan." Adikku itu mengangguk. Aku menaikinya sampai puncak, mengganti bola lampu dan perlahan turun.

"AH! CICAK JATUH!" tiba-tiba, Luna memekik histeris hingga membuatnya mendorong dengan keras tangga lipat yang sedang kunaiki.

"Ya Tuhan! Lunaaa!" tangganya bergoyang, aku berpegangan pada lampu, tapi, karena tangganya terlalu kencang bergoyang, membuatku jatuh dari ketinggian dan membuat lampu yang sudah terpasang itu jatuh menimpa betisku tepat di luka saat aku balapan kemarin.

"AKH!" sungguh, ini sakit sekali. Saat kulihat, kuharap tidak infeksi. Kuharap. Luna dengan panik menghampiriku, ia menangis sambil mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di dekat mobil Lee Won hyung.

KREK!

Ya Tuhan! Apalagi ini? Kenapa pergelangan kakiku terasa sangat ngilu dan susah digerakkan? Jangan disaat seperti ini. Dua minggu lagi aku bertanding. Tidak. Bahuku menegang saat perlahan pergelanganku berubah menjadi biru. Jangan luka lebam lagi! Akan la sembuhnya jika mengalami pembekuan darah seperti ini.

"Oppa...maafkan aku...sungguh aku tidak sengaja! Hiks...Lee Won oppa!" huh, syukurlah hyungku yang satu ini cepat datang eh? Kenapa ia bersama Ibu? Ibu pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dugaanku benar, apalagi Lee Won hyung, Ia menatapku dengan takjub.

"Berapa meter Han?" ia terkekeh dan melihat lukaku. Tapi, ia terdiam saat melihat luka di pergelangan kakiku. Kumohon jangan katakan yang buruk! Aku tidak mau absen dari pertandingan.

"Luka lebam di tempat yang sama. Dua minggu, kau harus istirahat total! Tanpa ada latihan! Bahkan, _dribble_ sekalipun dirumah! Kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit untuk periksa lebih lanjut. Luna, bantu Oppa memapah Luhan." Aku tersenyum melihat Luna yang menangis sembari meminta maaf kepadaku. Sungguh Luna, aku tidak marah padamu.

"Lebih baik dibawa ke rumah sakit! Ibu tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan. Ibu tidak mau! Sudah cukup, Ibu trauma denganmu Lee Won! Jangan sampai Luna kau juga terkena." Aku hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan penuh kepanikan dari Ibu itu.

Aku terdiam setelah pemeriksaan. Aku harus absen dari basket selama dua minggu. Dan, pada saat itu juga aku harus bertanding. Kau hanya menghela nafas saat melihat Lee Won hyung tersenyum sendu menatapku.

"Han-kau.."

"Aku sangat berharap untuk bisa melawanmu hyung, membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa menjadi penerusmu. Tapi, sepertinya..aku harus menyerah saat ini." Aku melihat Lee Won hyung menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menemukan obat yang manjur untuk kesembuhanmu. Kau memerlukan istirahat satu minggu dirumah tanpa ke kampus. Ini untuk mempercepat kesembuhanmu." Aku menurut. Dan entah kenapa, disaat seperti ini,aku malah merindukan Sehun. Tapi, aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi, lebih baik tidak usah.

"Hyung, tolong jangan beritahu Sehun apapun tentangku." Lee Won hyung mengerut bingung. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti keadaanku. Aku tidak mau membuat namja manisku itu menangis ataupun murung dan sedih melihat keadaanku seperti ini.

_Satu minggu kemudian..._

Kakiku sudah membaik semenjak Lee Won hyung mengusahaakan yang terbaik, hingga menggunakan obat herbal sekaligus. Aku menggerakkan pergelangan kaki kananku. Syukurlah sudah mendingan. Aku kembali men-_dribble_ bola basketku dan melatih tekhnik yang diajarkan Kris.

"Apa ini yang kau lakukan ketika aku tak ada?" aku nyaris melempar bola jauh keluar dari pekarangan ketika mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar tidak bersahabat di telingaku. Aku mendesah. Kumohon, ayah...

"Jam berapa ini Luhan?"aku bisa merasakan ada emosi tersulut dari nada bicaranya yang terkesan tidak-ah sangat sangat tidak bersahabat. Sepertinya, ayah akan memberikan ceramahnya kepadaku. Aku tahu beliau sedang marah, ayah akan sangat marah ketika menyebut dirinya '_aku_'

"Jam berapa sekarang Luhan!?" aku menutup mataku sejenak. Memang, disini aku pihak yang bersalah. Aku tahu aku terlalu bersemangat berlatih basket karena kakiku sudah sembuh, tapi,aku tidak pernah berpikir yang aneh karena memang ini hobi dan tujuanku untuk membuktikan kepada semua orang, bahwa aku bisa.

"Kudengar, besok kau ada kuliah dengan bahan materi ujian presentasi. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan?!" aku menunduk. Tugasku masih rampung setengah. Mungkin karena kelakuanku ini, tambah menyulut emosi ayah.

"Jangan membuang waktumu yang berharga Luhan! Kau tidak pernah berpikir hah? Karena kegiatanmu yang buang-buang waktu, tugasmu harus terbengkalai. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Jung Yunho kalau anakku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya dan malah membuang waktunya seperti ini!?" aku terdiam. Apa ayah bilang? Kegiatan yang membuang waktu? Apa ayah juga pernah sadar, kalau tekanan yang ayah berikan sudah berimbas pada Lee Won hyung? Cukup, berhenti sampai disini. Aku tidak mau Luna juga ikut mendapat tekanan seperti ini. Tidak.

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang!"aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan emosiku pada ayah. Aku tahu situasi. Ini sudah jam dua malam, dan aku tidak mau membangunkan para tetangga yang mungkin sedang kelelahan karena beraktifitas seharian.

'Seharusnya, seorang CEO Hyundai Corp tidak membuang-buang waktunya untuk meladeni seorang bocah ingusan sepertiku." Dan, perkataanku sukses membuat ayahku mendaratkan pukulan ke wajahku. Maafkan aku Sehun, aku harus datang kepadamu dengan keadaan yang tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Yeobo! Berhenti!" Ibu memang hebat. Hanya ia yang bisa menenangkan ayah. Biarlah aku tidak mau ikut campur tentang hal ini. Tapi, aku sedikit bersalah melihat Ibu menangis seperti itu di depanku.

"Yoona! Ajari anak ini untuk tidak bodoh! Basket bukanlah impian yang menjanjikan! Ingat itu!" darahku semakin mendidih mendengar kalimat pedas dari ayah itu. Dengan cepat, aku melempar bolaku mungkin mengenai pot bunga matahari milik Luna.

"Terserah apa kata Ayah! Aku tidak mau kau tekan terus menerus. Aku tahu ayah orang baik! Tapi, bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau setelah aku lepas seperti Lee Won hyung, korban selanjutnya adalah Luna! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

BRUK!

Dua pot itu jatuh dari balkon kamar adikku itu. Aku mengambil bolaku dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat aku tiba dipintu, aku melihat Lee Won Hyung tersenyum sedih kearahku. Saat naik tangga, aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap ayah.

"Aku sangat menghormati ayah, jika ayah mengizinkanku mengikuti turnamen ini sekali saja...aku berjanji akan menjadi penerusmu..." aku berbalik. Biarlah, disini yang menjadi pihak mengalah adalah aku. Tidak apa.

"Luhan..." aku tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat cahaya di wajah kakakku itu.

"Aku berjanji ayah..." dan aku mungkin tidak tahu kalau Ayah tersenyum bangga menatapku. Biarlah. Tapi, aku sudah mengambil jurusan bisnis di mata kuliahku.

**^.^**

** Basket, Love To You **

**^.^**

**Sehun POV**

Hari ini, entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang sedikit tak baik. Dan itu tentang Luhan hyung. Kumohon jangan sampai terjadi apapun padanya. Setelah ia satu minggu tidak menghubungiku. Apa ia pergi atau sedang dalam masa tes presentasi? Kenap satu minggu ini Luhan hyung tidak menjemputku? Kris hyung bilang, Luhan hyung selama satu minggu tidak ikut latihan, bahkan tidak masuk pada mata kuliah pentingnya.

Aku memandang lesuh nilai A+ matematika dan akuntansi yang kudapat. Sebenarnya, nilai ini sudah dari satu minggu yang lalu, tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah muncul dihadapanlu lagi? Apa ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih baik dariku? Tapi, ia memang populer di kampusnya. Tak terasa setetes air mata keluar dari netra indahnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kamu tidak pantas menangis baby..." aku mendongakkan kepalaku, tapi, aku tertegun melihat Luhaln hyung duduk dihadapanku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis di bahunya. Aku merindukannya.

"Luhan hyung...apa...hyung...sudah bosan dengan Sehun..huks..." aku menangis sesenggukan. Mungkin aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Luhan hyung. Tapi, apa aku masih boleh berharap?

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Luhan hyung langsung menarik tubuhku, ia menatapku dengan lembut. Aku kangen itu.

"Hyung sudah satu minggu tidak mengabari, saat kutelepon tak diangkat, sms tak dibalas, apa kau sudah punya orang yang lebih baik dari Sehun?" aku menangis lagi mendapatinya menatapku sendu. Apa ia memang akan berkata seperti itu? Aku sudah menunduk. Tak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Sehun lihat aku!" Luhan hyung menangkup wajahku. Namun, aku kembali terkejut dengan luka lebam, lagi dan lagi. Entah kenapa kata 'lebam' selalu identik dengan Luhan hyung.

"Hyung! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti berkelahi! Kenapa kau selalu membantahku? Apa aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu lagi? Apa aku sudah tidak pantas?" Luhan hyung menjejeriku. Ia mengusap pipiku pelan. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan mencium bibirku dengan posesif. Melumatnya dan mendominasi. Aku pasrah saja dan mengikuti aturan mainnya.

Untaian saliva terlihat ketika aku dan Luhan hyung selesai. Aku tesenyum senang. Dengan senang hati aku mengobati luka berkelahinya. Tapi, saat aku tak sengaja melihat kaki kanannya...

"Hyung, luka apa itu? Kenapa kembali berdarah?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aku kembali dengan fanfiction baru. Mungkin ini akan aku buat dua sampai tiga chapter saja. Eh, jangan bosen ya...ini sedikit kupanjangkan. Kalau sedikit review mungkin ini memang tidak pantas dibaca, tapi, kalau banyak review, berarti ini memang layak dilanjutkan.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
